


The Kaito Harem

by Karamel_4432



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SADOMASO, Toys, almost harem, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamel_4432/pseuds/Karamel_4432
Summary: A series of one shots with different Kaito modulesDon’t read if you don’t like.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just did this for fun so I might do more later I have no idea.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Holiday Kaito, a laid back Kaito for sure. With his charming styled hair that had a purple to blue fade with matching purple eyes that were uncharacteristic for a Kaito module. He wasn’t a lady killer but he could be if he wanted to. Really he preferred just being friends with everyone and having a good time. Everyone loved him, he wasn’t super popular as an Idol but he definitely got work and producers met with him from time to time. Holiday Kaito was a free spirit for sure but not to the point it was annoying or weird. Friends went to Kaito for advice or to just rant about things they wouldn’t tell others because they knew he would accept them. Really, maybe he was too open for his own good.

Meiko talked to him on occasion during friend meetups, he was a nice guy and she liked him for the most part. He was hot for sure but Meiko wasn’t sure it would be the best idea to lay her hands on him. 

They were currently at a karaoke bar, with a couple other people, Idols from their agency, some acquaintances. Parka Kaito winked at her and she just gave a smile back, she was not in the mood to play with him at all if she was being honest with herself. He was a little too intense for her current mood. Just then Holiday Kaito struck up a conversation with her.

“Ah! Meiko it’s been a while.” He gave a polite smile before scooting a little closer to her so that there could be a comfortable distance between them.

“Ahh it really has been hasn't’ it, how has work been for you? I remember you mentioning it before.”

“Ahh well I started working at a soba shop because I was bored, it’s not like I don’t make enough money being an idol but I had a lot of free time so I decided to pick up something new. It’s a family owned business and they are all very nice, honestly I owe them for taking me in and teaching me.”

“Soba shop! That’s interesting, it fits you somehow.”

Meiko and Kaito hit it off talking about lots of different things, Hiyama Kiyoteru even joined in the conversation for a little while. The topic changed to teachers and everyone started talking about what teachers they hated and how teachers always seemed to be lazy which put Kiyoteru on the defensive.

“Ahaha but you are a teacher aren’t you, sensei.”

“Ahh please don’t call me that, it’s weird to have my senpais call me sensei.”

“Don’t worry about it sensei.”

It caught on and for the a while everyone started calling him sensei. Honestly Meiko was having fun which was a nice change of pace for her because work had been stressful for her lately.

Meiko knocked back drinks one by one. People knew she liked to drink and got rowdy and the alcohol was starting to get to her. She could feel her filter and rational decision maker fly away as she decided to have some fun with the hot and pretty Kaito in front of her currently talking about the different types of broth you can cook soba in that she really wasn’t listening to. 

Meiko pulled his face forward, giving him a deep French kiss in front of everyone. IA and Yuuma who were currently singing a duet together stopped along with everyone else as they stared. Most of them weren’t surprised really, just kind of shaken because they knew Meiko and her drinking habits. They were all adults anyway so they really didn’t care who hooked up with who. 

The kiss was wet and passionate. At first Kaito didn’t really return the kiss out of shock but he quickly matched her pace and returned the kiss.

Once Meiko pulled away, the first stunned now slightly amused Kaito just gave some stupid one liner and Meiko took his hand and left the Karaoke room. 

They left the building in an excited hurry, but after they were out of the karaoke Kaito looked around a bit confused.

“Ahh I don’t really know where I am, this place isn’t somewhere I’m familiar with.”

“Oh my place is near here I’ll get a taxi.”

Meiko was able to hail a taxi quite easily, she gave her address and the right amount of money right off the bat. Kaito just kind of looked at her with an astonished look, he had never seen anyone be able to pay upfront with a taxi and the clearly stunned taxi driver hadn’t either. Meiko just gave a cheeky smile before buckling up for the drive which only took ten minutes or so, but with Meiko just going through the motion and Kaito being comfortable in pretty much any situation the air wasn’t stiff around them.

“So why did you agree?”

“I wouldn’t say no to such a beautiful woman such as yourself.”

“Haha let’s see if you forget those words, I tend to be pretty rough.”

Kaito gave a nervous chuckle, he had never got that type of response before. It was usually more normal that walked the line between truth and flattery, not so aggressive. But Kaito was in for the ride, there was no way he was backing down now. 

The taxi arrived in front of her condo and the amount of money was surprisingly just enough. Meiko pulled him out in a rush for no reason, it’s not like Kaito would slip through her fingers at this point. 

Once they were inside Kaito stumbled, taking off his shoes awkwardly before stepping in. Meiko lived in a nice and clean condo. Honestly it impressed Kaito he didn’t expect it to be so orderly. 

Meiko spoke gently into his ear, she had a sensual voice and her being so close caused his heart to start beating and a slight tingle down his spine. 

“Hey… can you let me tie you up? I’m sure you will look really pretty in ropes.”

That was the one of the most unexpected requests he had ever gotten in his life, it threw him off guard and literally off balance as his back stiffened, like a half answer to Meiko’s very loaded and teasing question. What would happen if he said no? What would happen if he said yes? Kaito was an open guy who tried pretty much anything at least once, ropes were no exception but it didn’t leave a good impression on him. He remembered the ropes being tight and uncomfortable, burning his skin slightly with every movement. Kaito only ever tried it once and for him that was all he needed. 

Kaito in the end could only answer with a forced and awkward laugh, and Meiko smiled.

“Ahhh… must’ve had a bad experience. I was looking forward to binding you. Maybe you will change your mind later on who knows.”

Meiko ran her tongue on his earlobe which quickly turned a light shade of pink. Kaito pressed his back into the couch arm further until he fell onto it, something about Meiko’s voice was alluring to him, pulling him in deeper to the parts of himself he ignored, the parts of him he didn’t want to acknowledge. It scared him as much as it made him feel at ease, the two emotions ripping him in half. Kaito couldn’t tell what the right move was, did he follow Meiko’s whims or did he stick to what he knew?

In the end it wasn’t even a choice Kaito made for himself, when Meiko pressed her knee into his crotch everything got hot, it was like heat was dripping down his entire body in a wave of pleasure that he had never felt before. Kaito let out a choked moan before scooting back further into the couch away from Meiko, giving her more room to continue. 

Kaito reached his arms out and pulled Meiko on top of himself greedily. The way Meiko slid her hands on his skin set off fireworks of lust and unadulterated desire straight to his groin. His pants felt restricting so he quickly worked trying to get his belt off but he was going too fast, just fumbling with it desperately. Meiko put her hand on his and intertwined fingers.

“Just take it slow.”

“W-weren’t you the one that was rushing to get over here?” Kaito had a tone of annoyance as Meiko unbuckled and yanked his pants off. Kaito just kind of looked at her confused, it didn’t seem like they were both gonna strip so he didn’t really understand it. Until he did. 

Quickly Kaito presses against the edge of the couch. 

“Meiko… you don’t happen to be a dominatrix… right?”

“Ah yeah I am. Are you curious?”

Kaito wanted deep down to follow Meiko and be completely dominated by her, the idea of being completely under her rule gave him the utmost pleasure. Kaito needed more, and Meiko had more to give. 

He gave a gentle nod and Meiko slid her hands under his shirt, trailing from his abdomen, to his pecks and nipples. The nimble fingers traced along his spine and bone ridges of his thin back. When Kaito arched his back, it gave Meiko easier access to his ribs and pressed into his nipples. No matter how he contorted Meiko relentlessly attacked him in places he wasn’t used to, places that felt tingly and odd when touched. He shivered, moaned, let out faint gasps, all which sounded like music to Meiko’s ears.

It was a whole 30 minutes or so until Meiko finally started to move her hands down to his nether regions. It hurt so much he could feel himself going insane. 

Meiko shoved her hand in the couch cushion and pulled out a bottle of lube and a short rope, maybe only a meter in length. Kaito really wanted to question why she had that stuff in there but he was almost completely sure he knew the answer anyway. 

“I’m gonna tie your wrists together so that you don’t end up getting forceful.”

“Eh? Why would I-“

Meiko only gave him a little chuckle.

Even if Kaito had complaints he still put out his wrists that Meiko skillfully tied. The way she took the rope and gently wrapped it around his wrists was mesmerizing to Kaito. It was set firmly around his wrists but it wasn’t painful, it made him feel closer to Meiko. 

Meiko only gently rubbed him from the outside of his boxer-shorts. He could barely feel it because her slender fingers just brushed over it. When Kaito thrusted his hips into her hand harder but Meiko quickly yanked her hand away. 

“Hmm… if you do that again I’ll go back to just touching your body, let’s see how long you can hold out.”

Kaito gave a pathetic whine before relaxing his body. How long was this going to continue for? How long had it been? It seemed like forever until she finally released him from his restrictive boxers. Kaito moaned as Meiko gasped, it was way more wet and sticky than she had thought it would be at this point. It filled Meiko with a sense of pleasure, Meiko wanted to push him over the edge so badly, make him cry and beg until his throat went hoarse.

Her touches were soft and gentle. Her touches were too soft and too gentle. They made his thighs shake and it took all of his effort not to thrust into her hand. Pleasure continued to build up and it was getting too intense for Kaito. He wanted to release, for Meiko’s grip to get tighter and for her to stroke harder. It seemed to go on for hours. His vision started to blur and he could generally see something being pulled out of the couch cushion, then a few moments later a cool and thick liquid on his entrance. 

Kaito’s mind couldn’t even comprehend the thin finger sliding in, mainly because it didn’t hurt or especially feel good, he felt tired and worn out but mostly he was so hard it hurt. The rope that tied his hands together started to burn his wrists as he desperately tried to get out of them.

The gentle rubs on his prostate sent him nearly over the edge. Her fingers felt so good, he felt so so sensitive.

With a harsh push on his prostate and a squeeze around his shaft kaito came  _ hard _ . His back arched and his stomach tightened and convulsed. His sperm landed on his stomach before he collapsed on the couch panting. Kaito’s head felt light and fuzzy and the sound around him started to buzz. It was the most intense orgasm he ever had.

Meiko gently rubbed his head before picking him up (easier than kaito would want to admit) and having him in her lap. She untied Kaito’s wrists which fell to his sides limply.

“You did a good job, you were able to last 2 hours and 47 minutes.”

Kaito sighed and let his head fall onto her shoulder.

“Hey hey you don’t think we are done, do you?” 

Kaito found some strength with those words and pulled the brunette in for a kiss, which she eagerly kissed back. Kaito had always been a decent kisser but his compatibility with the wasted woman was so high it felt like they were made for each other, literally.

It felt really weird being the only one naked but Kaito figured he could change that later on. Which he did after going multiple rounds with her and somehow moving to the bed in the middle of it. Even when Kaito was completely spent Meiko just rode him, he had no idea how she could keep going for so long, he had no idea how he could still get hard.

Kaito slept like a log after being so exhausted when Meiko finally decided she had had enough.

The next morning, well more like afternoon he because he slept in finally waking up at 12 which was uncharacteristically late of him. 

Kaito picked up his clothes before messing with his hair and walking into the living room where Meiko had obviously just woken up and was drinking a cup of coffee.

“Ah… good morning Meiko.”

He felt so drained and every word he spoke took a bit of effort to push out.

“Good morning Kaito, did you sleep well.”

“I would’ve if you let me sleep 2 hours before you did.”

Every muscle in his body ached and it kind of pissed him off that Meiko could handle that kind of intensity and recover from it 30 times better than he could. 

“Do you want coffee?” Meiko asked and Kaito could only give a pathetic nod in reply.

Kaito appreciated the coffee and it made him feel a little more human again with some caffeine in his system. The air was heavy so he decided to ask a question that was weighing on his mind way more than it should have.

“So why was their lube in your couch cushion?”

“For cases exactly like this one, doesn’t everyone keep some in their cushion?”

Kaito sighed and questioned if she was joking or not. “No, not if you are normal.”

Meiko laughed a bit before Kaito gathered up his things and put on his checkered scarf. 

“I’ve got things I need to do, so I’ll catch you later.”

“You have my number, call when you wanna hook up again, you’re cute and you’re quite sensitive so I have no issue turning you into one of my pets.”

Kaito gave a little nod as he left, not really sure how to respond.

“Ahh he’s so cute, I want to defile him.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Diamond Dust

Miku had spotted Diamond Dust Kaito before he spotted her. Most noticeably because it was a nice day out, lingering between 60-70 degrees, not weather that one would wear a long winter coat that had a fluffy hood. She eyed him up and down and he was absolutely gorgeous. His light blue hair and cold blue eyes differ from the dark blue she was used to from Kaito modules. She wanted him and his beautiful white patched coat.

Miku saw that he had dropped his handkerchief that matched the brown and white colors of his coat. Miku giggled and held it up to her nose, it smelled nice, like the smell of autumn. She quickly approached him knowing that this was her chance, tapping him on the shoulder gently but he didn’t notice until she spoke up.

“Oh sorry for bothering you but you dropped this.” Miku held up the handkerchief as she spoke the forced line, she needed to keep herself in check for now. 

Dust Kaito had just looked at her for a second before it registered with him. He was completely absorbed in thought just from a trip to a convenience store and Miku found it unbearably cute. 

“O-oh! I’m sorry I didn’t realize! Thank you” The light headed kaito bowed before gently taking it from Miku’s hand. Kaito quickly switched tracks to get back on his way as he shoved the handkerchief into his coat pocket and began to walk again. Miku took this chance to step in.

“Your jacket is lovely, are you always wearing it? It’s quite warm outside today.”

“Ah...uhm…” Kaito struggled to find the right words as he wasn’t the best at social interaction. “Yes. I always wear it because I get really cold easily. It’s almost a part of me at this point.” He had a cute blush from the compliment. So he had a weakness to compliments, Miku kept that in mind as she made her next move. 

Mhe started walking next to him in a comfortable silence that the Diamond Dust Kaito didn’t seem to mind before the teal haired mastermind “accidentally” took a bad step and fell in a way that made it look like her ankle got injured or even broken. She fell on her ass as Kaito stared at her until it registered.

“...AH! A-are you okay!? Do you need me to call an ambulance for you or take you to a clinic?!” Kaito said as Miku held her enthusiasm before trying to get up and falling again.

“No need, my house is close by, if you could just help me get there.” Kaito nodded and helped Hatsune get up and supported her as they walked.

“Thank you so much I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“No no I’m just glad you aren’t hurt seriously enough that you needed professional medical help.” Miku smiled at him warmly. “I‘m Miku Hatsune, I’d like to know my savior's name” Kaito perked up noticeably from the praise and answered earnestly.

“I’m Kaito Shion, Diamond Dust module. Besides singing I usually work as a writer and I worked as an editor for a while too.”

Miku nodded as she talked, being conscious of the way she walked as they got closer to her apartment that she was directing him too.

They got there after around ten minutes and were making pleasant talk that Miku was mainly leading. As they approached the front door she took out her keys and unlocked it. Kaito froze with a slight blush on his face. “Uhm I hope you have a nice day! Please take ca-“ Kaito was cut off as Miku gave him a sad look and grabbed the hem of his jacket. “Can you help me inside?” Kaito froze. 

“I’m sorry I don’t think I can… I’ve never been in a woman’s apartment before.”

Miku squealed with excitement as she took out her big guns. She pressed herself against his arm and looked at him with her clear green eyes. “It would be such a big help.” Kaito quickly gave in as he was a big pushover and sensitive to proactive women. She had him lead her inside. Her apartment was cozy, it didn’t look like she was a famous idol from her house filled with personal trinkets, memorabilia, and photos of her with friends or family. Miku absolutely adored the worn in look compared to the cold modern look that most celebrities had. Once they were inside she stood up and shut the door before Diamond Dust could make his escape. He looked surprised as he was too kindhearted to even think about the possibility of him being deceived by her and for such a selfish reason.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” Miku came up clean and exposed some of her lies. “I just really thought you were so beautiful so I wanted you to make a little more time for me.” She said as she pressed against him a little harder into the door in which he tried to back away but was trapped. Kaito’s eyes darted around the room with panic. He was still a virgin and had never even anticipated being in a situation like this. His stomach began to get slightly warm and he felt his face heat up. 

“Am… Am I really that beautiful?” He asked with uncertainty in his tone. He was totally lost and had no idea how he was supposed to react, his thoughts and senses in a flurry. She leaned up to Kaito and whispered in his ear sensually “You are so handsome too. Why don’t you go sit and I’ll make you tea.” Her words sent shivers up his spine and he slowly nodded. Miku gave a grin and backed off. “Good! Sit down on the couch and I’ll make us the tea.”

Kaito sat on the couch for what felt like hours to him as he started writing things in his notebook, describing his surroundings and feelings etc. even in this situation his aloof writer tendencies. He wouldn’t lie to himself that a part of him doing this was to please his editor who told him multiple times to get more sexual experience,he was a romance author after all.

Miku finally came back and had the green tea cups on a tray along with what he could only assume was a box that contained cookies, and also a cup of ice that he questioned since she boiled the water to make the tea, but he didn’t question too hard. He sat rigid as he was expecting Miku to make a move and therefore consenting to her plans. She took off Kaito’s coat slowly, and he just sat still. He finally reached for the tea and took a sip. This was all happening so fast it was making his head spin.

“Why don’t you take a cookie?” Miku encouraged and Kaito took the bait opening the round box that had a bakery emblem on it. He opened it and it took him a second to register but then he flung himself back into the couch, it was filled with different sex toys and lubes alike. He blushed and looked at miku with a look of panic and a hint of curiosity that she would soon exploit.

Miku once again whispered in his ear giving it a playful nibble. “Don’t worry I’ll make them taste sweet like sugar. It will be the best thing you ever experience” she had propped herself on her knees while sitting on the couch so that kaito had to look up at her and her long teal pigtails. Miku tilted his chin up with her soft slender hands, staring into his cold eyes that were filled with a sense of warmth. Miku could see the struggle of morals and lust tugging at him, giving him a look of confusion and eagerness.

She pressed her body into his gently stroking his ear and getting quite a cute response back. “I-it won’t hurt? It will feel good?” He half asked and half stated and miku nodded her head in assurance. She gently rubbed his hair as she pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, continuing until he was in his underwear. “You have to take them off, it will be stating that you consent. Kaito quietly slipped them off and shivered a little under her gaze. He wasn’t as cold as he thought he would be since her house was warm, in which she had turned up the temperature while making the tea. 

“Lay yourself over my lap and put your hands behind your back” Miku instructed with a tone that made Kaito want to listen and do exactly as she said. To pleasure her with his own obedience, he blushed at the new feelings and obliged, positioning himself over her. She was warm. She tied his hands tightly together with Kaito’s own snowy white tie. His chin rested on the couch in a position that was neither comfortable nor straining. He felt nervous but was calmed by Miku’s warm touch and encouraging words. He shivered when an ice cube touched his back and kaito shivered intensely. It was cold as it slowly moved up and down his back, against his neck, down his thigh. As it traveled across his body sending pleasant shivers down his spine and fueling his already half-mast dick, he felt something cool pour onto his ass and drip down his pale thigh. 

“W-whats that?” Kaito questioned as he squirmed a bit. “Lube” Miku said abruptly before shoving her finger in, which caused Kaito to gasp in surprise. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t expect this much, but he didn’t understand why she did it. “It feels uncomfortable…” he said as he tried to steady his breathing and not freak out too much. He didn’t even know why he was here, everything had happened in a blink of an eye and he had fallen right into the palm of Miku’s beautiful hand.

The Icy Kaito felt her finger poke and prod around in his hole for a couple of brief seconds before he let out an unexpected moan. He felt a rush of heat flow over his body and into his dick, contrasting the cold he felt from the ice cubes. Miku smiled. She was so happy to get a taste of this pure white man, easily stained with her words of encouragement and pleasure she was giving him. He would be hers after and come at her beck and call. Oh how it filled her with excitement as she began to attack Kaito’s prostate with her fingers relentlessly, not giving him time to adjust to the new sensation. 

Kaito flung his head back and struggled against his binds, he felt so cold but at the same time he wanted to melt. His body was being torn to shreds by the two polarizing sensations. Miku whispered words of praise as she gently rubbed his icy blue hair that Kaito pressed his head into, yearning for more praise and affirmation. He felt a foreign object press at his slick entrance that he accepted with grace. Tears welled up in his eyes as it overtook him. The object was firmly placed and was pushing into his prostate but it wasn’t enough. 

“Do you think that you can pleasure me now?” Miku had asked in a tone that made sure Kaito knew it was more of an order than decision. Kaito nodded and slid off Miku’s knees onto the floor gently. If he went too fast it would be too much for him so he went at a snail's pace, but miku didn’t correct him. His behavior training would start the next couple times they would meet, for now she just wanted Dust to get hooked on the feeling of being dominated and serving her. He laid on the floor, head in the clouds, desperately trying to find his next move as he was utterly lost. 

“Sit on your knees and get a little closer.” Kaito did as told and his ears blushed when she saw that his dick was twitching from his movements. Miku thought it was unbearably cute and felt herself getting a little frustrated. Miku slid her skirt and panties off in which Kaito just looked at it until he gasped and looked away. Honestly how had he not been raped yet with his aloofness, unawareness of his surroundings, and how absolutely adorable each and every one of his reactions were. She gently patted him on the head before grabbing his hair and showing into her wet pussy that was dripping with excitement and anticipation. 

“Lick it for me” Miku let go of his beautifully soft hair and his head stayed in that position. He could smell and see all of it and it was beautiful. He licked up all of her juices that tasted kind of sour and had a weird taste because he wanted more. He wanted to please miku and get more praise. He started to lick her clitorus at a slow pace and with sloppy movements that Miku corrected with directions that Kaito eagerly followed. He could see her pleasure visibly as she panted and looked at him with a hungry and wanton gaze that sent shivers down his spine every time he made eye contact. Miku grabbed his head and shoved it in harder which made him gasp. She contorted and tensed before relaxing after her orgasm. She looked at Kaito who’s head hung in shame and embarrassment. Until she gasped.

“Kaito did you-“ she saw his tears welling up in his cloudy eyes . She saw semen on his thigh and on the floor. He had cum from giving her cunnilingus. It gave him such pleasure to serve her and make her happy that it sent the bluenette over the edge. Miku smiled at him with the type of smile that was cold yet also filled with hot fiery passion. 

Miku in a blink of an eye had him propped on the coffee table with his ass in the air. You could see his light pink asshole trying its best to get used to the toy inside him as it was puckering and tightening. Miku quickly yanked it out eliciting a gasp from Kaito. 

“Fuck…” Miku whispered under her breath. She couldn’t hold back anymore, she couldn’t resist Dust’s charms. She slid a double sided dildo into her own hole and pressed it against the boys. She shoved it in one full motion that made tense and arch his back. She started thrusting hard and fast right into his sweet spot. Kaito wasn’t much of a moaner but she could hear his heavy gasps and gentle moans that escaped his full luscious lips. Kaito was close but Miku wasn’t budging yet. He felt an intense fire build up in his shaft that he wanted to release but couldn’t. His mind was hazy and he couldn’t focus on any one thing, it was all too much. He started to rub himself on the table as he got closer. 

“Miku… I wanna...be inside…” kaito managed to gasp out. Miku stopped as kaito looked at her with a desperate plea. His flushed face and teary eyes only enticing her further. She pulled the dildo out of kaito and herself, letting it drop to the floor. She watched as his hole attempted to close around nothing before putting another plug in, which at this point didn’t get much of a reaction out of him. Miku untied his arms and kaito reached out and embraced her. He just wanted to be held and miku complied, wrapping her arms around him in return as she inserted Kaito’s penis into her womb. Miku slowly bobbed up and down and just watched as kaito hugged tightly, letting Miku take the lead. It felt so good in her warm embrace that the man never wanted to let go.

Miku thrusted herself faster as she watched Kaito struggle to thrust his hips in a way that wouldn’t make him go crazy from the plug. “Mi...ku” Kaito bit down on Miku’s shirt collar, careful not to bite or injure her. “Ngh… I can’t…” He felt miku spasm and tighten her walls as she came again and kaito quickly pulled out to cum on her and himself. He dropped his head and rested it on Miku’s shoulder, his icy blue hair contrasting with her own light green hair. Kaito collapsed as miku pulled the toy out.

Miku managed to pull his flushed and semen covered body onto the couch where she wiped him down, taking a little extra time to just appreciate his figure before wrapping him in a blanket as she saw he was starting to shiver. He almost looked like a baby wrapped in a blanket, except no baby could make the erotic faces he had made today.

Miku gently rubbed his hair before getting up to put his clothes in the washing machine as the green tea had spilled on them during their passionate session. Kaito woke up around an hour later still bundled in the blankets. “Miku?” He looked around until he spotted her watching the tv. “Ah your up kaito.” Miku stood up and sat next to him, holding some green tea in her hands. 

Kaito nodded and looked around. “Where are my clothes?”

“They are still in the dryer, they should be done in about an hour left, until then we have time to kill.”

“I see.” Kaito looked away from miku with a slight blush.

There was silence for a while before kaito broke it.

They had a long chat about nothing in particular until kaito finally worked up the courage to ask his question.

“Why did you bring me here? Did you plan this from the start?” A look of concern and cluelessness was washed upon Kaito’s face. His eyes were half closed and his head tilted as he looked at Miku.

Miku smiled gently before speaking her mind. “Well your hot, I really like your hair, the way that you always get lost in your own thoughts is adorable, and I wanted to fuck you. The whole tripping thing was a lie.”

Kaito blushed and went silent as he squeezed the blankets tighter, they smelled like Miku. 

“You were so adorable, I can’t believe you came from eating me out.” Kaito made a squeaking noise and hid his head in the blankets. Miku looked at them before giving them a playful pinch. She saw Kaito jump. Diamond Dust was just so cute.

“You did so good, I bet it felt amazing too~” Miku cooed. Miku heard the dryer buzz. She fetched his clothes and before she left the room so that Kaito could change in pace she asked him one final question “Will there be a next time?” Kaito blushed and looked at miku who was wearing the same gentle smile that was terribly inviting.

“Yes.” 

Miku gently hummed and went to clean up dishes as she heard him get dressed.

“Ah uhm I’m leaving! I wrote my number down on a notepad that’s on the table so… call… me…” Kaito bowed before receiving a short tongue kiss from miku. “I’ll see you later Dust.” He left shortly after seeing Miku’s winking face.

Kaito shut the door softly and crouched down right then and there. 

”Just what on earth have I done?”


	3. Guilty Module

Guilty module Kaito, one of the most popular and sought after icons of the Kaito- no idol world in general. With his cool looks and slick black attire and his only accessory being a thin black choker that oozed bad boy. He was the mature, hot, dignified and sexy idol that premature 14 year olds gobble up for breakfast. Guilty Kaito was popular, extremely popular. Unlike most Kaito’s he had to wear a mask and sunglasses with a baseball cap just to avoid clogging the street and causing mayhem in stores when he just wanted to buy groceries.

Miku V4 met this Kaito often, they spoke quite a bit to each other, she would even consider them acquaintances or even friends. Miku was infatuated with his princely yet bad boy aura that surrounded him wherever he went, whenever he talked, whenever he even moved it seemed dignified. How could someone be so seemingly perfect. Guilty Kaito was flirty but he never went too far, leaving only a sweet yet somewhat bitter taste in your mouth. His words never truly seemed genuine, like he was reciting them from a book. 

Miku saw Kaito in the hallway and called out to him.

“Hey!”

“Oh- Hello.”

“Where are you going?” Miku asked but she honestly didn’t care, it was all for the sake of small talk anyway.

“Rehearsal.” Miku noticed that Kaito was much more frank and direct with her than anyone else he talked to. Never sugarcoating his words or being flirty. He just answered directly with as little words possible, she wouldn’t lie to herself that this made her feel an inclination towards him.

“Ohh I see” Miku gave a gentle smile and continued walking, kind of sad that he didn’t initiate further. Why was he so much colder to her than anyone else. I mean, she knew she was hard to approach, she was one of the agencies top idols after all but he was right up there with her. It’s not like he was some small time idol that felt crushed by her presence. Miku wanted to do something, anything really to get him to notice her more, to talk to her more, to laugh and be more comfortable with her. 

Miku spent all night baking cupcakes, she had to bake a lot because if she only baked them for Kaito she knew there would be rumors and rumors can destroy an idol. She was an okay baker who made as much as anyone as a child and even adult, so following the recipe wasn’t too hard. She made fresh strawberry cupcakes with a strawberry purée in the batter and a slice of strawberry on top of the handmade cream cheese icing. They were delicious. 

The next morning Miku brought the cupcakes in, handing them to the receptionists and putting the rest in the break room with a sign that let everyone know they were up for grabs. She saw the two poster twins, Len and Rin eating them as she passed by on the way to Kaito’s dressing room with a box of those same cupcakes. Miku’s heart pounded as she got closer, it was generally bad manners to barge in uninvited to an idols dressing room as it was basically their office and unless you were someone important like their manager or producer you don’t just go in. Miku knocked gently but there wasn’t an answer. She knocked again, this time louder when she got a response. 

“Don’t come in, I'm busy.”

“Aww don’t be like that I brought you cupcakes.”

“I said don’t com-“

Miku opened the door, throwing caution to the wind. Miku stared at the room. There were stacks of shojo manga and dating sim tutorials everywhere. They had sticky notes in them, they were tagged different colors and sorted. Kaito was holding one in his hand and he panicked, looking down and quickly flipping through the book until he found a proper line.

“U-u d-did you need me for something? Or did you just want to s-see my face, little kitten.”

Miku could see the terror in his eyes as she had found out the secret Kaito swore he would protect to the grave. 

He shut the manga harshly and put it into a specific pile neatly. 

“Why are you here.” 

She could tell his tone of voice had changed, he was more uncertain than usual. “I just wanted to bring you the cupcakes I made. Is this a bad time.”

“I-” Kaito couldn’t tell her to leave because truth be told they smelled good and he wanted one.

“Sit.”

“Don’t be so nice about it, wow.” She handed him the cupcakes and he took one out of the box and started to unwrap it.

“So what’s with all the manga?” Miku got straight to the point and Kaito froze. He glanced in different directions and his hands froze. He had already unwrapped the lightish pink cupcake.

“R-reference material.”

“Ohhh so that’s where you got all your cheesy lines. 

Kaito choked,his dark blue eyes tearing up as he just kind of sat there and let it happen.. Miku brought him some water and patted him on the back which she noticed made him visibly tense up. “You know you’re pretty weird.”

“Yeah I do know.” Kaito managed to spit back after a few coughs and sips of water. “I’m so weird I can’t even hold a conversation without people thinking that I’m some emotionless robot.” Miku nodded along to Kaito’s words and listened to him open up slowly. She wanted to be his friend so supporting him during times like moe was important. 

“Also please stop touching me you are too close, I’m not very comfortable with women, actually can you leave? Being alone with you is making me nervous.” Miku scoffed and sat on the chair across from him. She wanted to get to know him but damn he kind of pissed her off. Any thoughts about him joining her harem had instantly left. Miku prompted him with another question even if it was extremely rhetorical.

“So basically, you’re saying that you aren’t actually cool and that you are going to be an ultimate DT (stands dotei or virgin in Japanese) cherry boy yet somehow hot womanizer that gets all of his lines from shojo manga? What a loser.”

Kaito stood up defensively. “I-it’s not like there is anything I can do about it!” Kaito had an embarrassed and upset blush on his face and tears pooling in his glossy blue eyes that were ready to pour down any second. 

“Ahhh imagine if your fan girls knew.” Miku chuckled at the joke but quickly noticed Kaito wasn’t laughing. Kaito gave miku a nasty glare but he couldn’t hold it for long. 

“How did you even get in this business? I mean, it seems like it doesn’t fit you at all.”

“I was scouted, plus my manager helps a lot. Honestly without her I would’ve been drowned out a long time ago. Apparently I was scouted for my cool looks and I was “just what the company was looking for.” But I had never danced in my life, in the end I did all of this for money.”

Miku slowly stood up and quietly locked the door, she heard a gentle gulp from kaito as he pressed himself further into the couch he was sitting on. Kaito looked visibly distressed, he was clenching his hands together tightly but he still had that dazzling air around him. Miku slowly sat next to him, proceeding with caution as if he was a small animal about to jump away from her. 

“You should be more confident in yourself, no matter what you say I’m sure your fans will accept you. I mean, look in the mirror, you are what every man wants to be.” Miku slid her hand over Kaito’s,the green and blue nail polish they both wore mixing together in a blend of the two colors. She leaned over him, pressing her slightly small but very soft chest into his face, gently stroking his head with her free hand. Miku whispered her address and a time in his ear and he nodded. Miku quickly backed off and gave him a cheeky smile.

Once Miku left, Kaito sighed and collapsed, he felt mentally exhausted after being so close to a woman like that. Kaito was on the fence about going, he wanted to but he didn’t, he knew what he was getting into but did he really? 

Kaito fumbled through the day slowly, messing up constantly during rehearsal, recording, even learning new songs which he was always very good at. It got to the point where his manager told him to just go home early because he was making barely any progress at all, which he reluctantly followed. Miku’s address and the time she specified rang through his head all day and he hobbled back and forth between the two choices.

Kaito took the long way home, making several detours and stops like always. He did it out of necessity, unlike most idols whose fan base was relatively old, Kaito’s fan base were all fourteen year old girls that could not understand the risks and consequences of trespassing and stalking. Where an older man who stalked Miku home could get jail time or a hefty fine, the fourteen year old girls would get a slap on the wrist and told not to do it again. So the girls that worked up their courage to follow him home or stake out his place were there every day. He even had some cases where they broke into his home in which he quickly upgraded his security system just a few days later. 

Kaito made it home, yanking the mask and sunglasses off his face and throwing them onto the kitchen counter. He sighed and flopped down onto his chair, his hands shaking. He really didn’t even know if this was allowed. He wanted to crawl into his room and read shoujo manga, he wanted to go to Miku’s apartment, he wanted to call his manager for an answer. Kaito was swept deeper and deeper into the darkness of his self doubt and anxiety that prevented him from having a normal conversation. Kaito shook his head and got a glass of water, there was still 4 hours or so until the time Miku etched into his memory. 

Kaito shoved his face into the new issues of shojo manga that arrived, not only was shojo manga how he studied, what was once the last resort option was now a genuine hobby that he hid with his life. He looked forward to every new volume, every cheesy one liner or accidental hug due to a fall. He wished to have a romance like that himself, he might be more alike to his fan base than he previously thought. Kaito drank more and more water, desperately trying to get lost in thought and calm himself down. 

It was now 8:30, just an hour before Miku told him to be there, he solidified his heart and made his decision, he was going to go. He wanted to go, he knew that from the beginning but what if he messed up? What if he couldn’t satisfy her? Doubts raced through his mind as he slowly put on his jacket, baseball cap, mask and sunglasses, which stood out even more than before because the sky was turning dark. He couldn’t eat dinner, his stomach was too queasy from sheer anxiety and nervousness. His legs felt like jelly but he made quick progress. Living in Tokyo he walked everywhere anyway. Even though it was late he still saw office workers walking home after staying late. Too many even. He didn’t mind because he was able to mesh into the scenery better. 

Kaito didn’t make as many detours because he figured it was past their curfews anyway, at least that’s what he told himself. Certainly because he didn’t have the courage to acknowledge that he wanted to be there sooner. 

It was already an hour past 9:30 when Miku heard the knock she had been so anxiously waiting for. She had all her toys ready and hidden so she could pull them out from seemingly nowhere. Miku admitted to herself that they probably wouldn’t go there and she was getting way too excited. He was just so hot and surprisingly pure. It made Mikus stomach burn as she prettied up her gorgeous green locks. They were soft and fluid. Miku curled them but she doubted someone as dense as Guilty Kaito would pick it up. 

Miku opened the door with a smile and motioned him in. Kaito bowed and stepped in, taking off his shoes before entering like any good Japanese citizen would. He slowly pulled off his cap and sunglasses, placing them down her kitchen table. Kaito pulled down the mask, not completely taking it off. Kaito didn’t know what to do, but he did notice it was much more homely than he previously thought it would be. She motioned him to sit after exchanging small talk and bringing tea. 

He sat on the couch awkwardly. He didn’t know where to start, he didn’t know anything at all, josei manga wasn’t his forte afterall. Kaito’s heart started racing and his eyes darted all across the room. Miku sat down next to him on the same couch she brought all the other Kaito’s. His hair was done up the same glamorous way it always was, sort of messy and parted stylishly. Kaito’s appearance and demeanor were so different it kind of threw miku off but in a good way. 

Kaito looked dazzling from the outside, with a calm blank look on his face that was slightly tense, like he was thinking about something really deep and philosophical when in all actuality he just really needed to pee and didn’t know how to excuse himself. Would he ruin the mood? Would she become disinterested and kick him out? Would she think that he’s weird for drinking all that water just to get a grip on his psyche and build up just enough confidence to step through her door frame? She might even be reading his thoughts. No no that’s crazy, Kaito tried to convince himself with reassuring thoughts like those but there was still doubt in the back of his mind. Kaito realized she wouldn’t bring him here without a reason and calmly stood up, addressing her like he always did, not realizing it sorta pissed her off when he talked to her like normal.

“Can you show me where the bathroom is?”

“Sure.”

Miku stood up and led him into the bathroom, letting him in first and shutting the door. Kaito froze immediately, he knew he wasn’t alone. It was almost weird, even though Kaito was obviously bigger, taller and stronger than miku she seemed much more dangerous in this situation. It felt like he was a bunny being stared down by a lion. The feeling sent shivers down his spine with a tinge of fear. Kaito felt Miku’s thin yet sturdy arms wrap around him. She lined up with his pelvis and bladder, much lower than if she was just going in for a regular hug. 

“Ahh I’m really truly sorry for what I’m about to do.”

Kaito could tell her words ingenuine and very fake from the monotonous tone. He instantly realized how much of an asshole he was to her all those times before panicking.

“W-wait what y-”

Miku let him go with a sigh and pushed him forward towards the toilet. She had a slightly disappointed look on her face as she closed the door.

Kaito’s heart was pounding the entire time, from when he was taking a leak, to washing his hands, to eventual pacing around the bathroom trying to figure out what happened. What was she going to do? What’s her true nature, Kaito really couldn’t tell.

With courage that seemed baseless to Kaito he stepped out and saw miku in her room shuffling things around. He peered inside, which she noticed but didn’t acknowledge, wanting to watch him a little more. He eventually knocked after waiting much longer than she anticipated which honestly kind of annoyed her. 

“Ah come in”

Kaito shuffled in and awkwardly sat down in her desk chair, his hands covering his crotch area and his legs squeezing together tightly. His best read face and ears contrasted his electrifying blue hair. Miku watched him tremble and it filled her with excitement. She once again slowly came over to him, getting on her knees.

“If you don’t open up your legs nothing will happen, Kaito-san” Miku places her hands on his knees but didn’t try to pry them open, she waited until he opened himself up. Miku slipped and pressed her hand against his crotch that he uncovered with his hands. Kaito was much harder than Miku expected him to be. She rubbed him through his pants a little which received a gasp and a short moan. Miku couldn’t help but question why he was so sensitive. 

Miku unzipped his pants and took a look at his very damp boxer shorts, they were wet even. Miku palmed him through the thin fabric. Kaito instinctively leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Miku’s head and green pigtails. Miku freed kaito of the thin restraints and what miku saw filled her with excitement.

It wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t too small, honestly it was a good size, it was light pink at the tip and very honest. Miku ran her finger down his shaft and Kaito’s whole body trembled. Miku could tell he was close even though she had only teased him a bit. She had never seen this type sensitivity before. Miku sighed.

“If you don’t hold it in I won’t be able to fuck you, I really don’t want children for your information.”

Kaito let out a whimper before attempting to apologize. It was a very feeble attempt but it was cute. Miku wanted to see more of his expressions that never seemed to pop up on his gorgeously blank face. 

Miku quickly reached under her bed for a cock ring that really puzzled Kaito. He was a Japanese man from a very strict Japanese household, topics like sex were never spoken, not even dating. He was very reserved himself so it took him a couple seconds to register what was happening and by that point miku had already clasped it onto the base of his dick. It was tight and slightly hurt. 

Miku went down on Kaito hard, palming herself as his reactions from her mouth lit a fire within her that turned her on so much she was sipping wet. Kaito wasn’t as loud as others but he still moaned quite a bit, they were just quieter moans. Every hitch in his breath, every unintentional convulsion made miku suck harder and faster.

Kaito wanted to cum so badly, he desperately tapped Miku’s shoulder as if he was tapping out of a wrestling match desperately crying for her to stop. His hips were bucking up into her mouth and his knuckles and toes were white from the pressure Kaito put on them, desperately grasping onto the arm rests for his life. 

Miku pulled off after around three minutes of Kaito desperately begging. He slumped back into the chair, panting heavily. Miku gave a bit of a lighthearted chuckle.

“A-are you laughing at me!?”

Miku gave him a gentle smile that was filled with warmth, it made his stomach twinge a bit.

“I was just thinking about how cute you are.”

Kaito had an embarrassed and slightly angry look on his face as he stood up defensively, completely forgetting his dick was out and fully hard.

“Men aren’t cute! They are supposed to be manly and take the lead, s-so please let me…”

Miku burst out laughing before taking him by the collar and shoving him into a deep and powerful kiss. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, rubbing the roof of his mouth, twirling their tongues together. She was in complete control. After a few powerful moments Miku pulled away, and she did more damage to Kaito than she thought. His face was completely flushed with drool dripping out from the side of his mouth. 

“Let’s break those traditional ideals of yours.”

Kaito could only nod as he was pushed onto Miku’a well made bed. Miku undressed slowly, pulling off her tie and unbuttoning her shirt in a very slow manner. Miku’s bra was a lacy green bra that matched her hair and panties. Kaito gulped as he reached out. He placed his hands on her bra and pulled it down, freeing her pale and very enticing chest that pulled him in. He wanted more of Miku, thoughts of her filled his head as she pulled him down and opened his shirt, revealing his toned abdomen. 

Miku took in the sight as she worked on sliding off her panties, she kept her skirt on though, never fully revealing herself to Kaito. Slowly Miku lowered herself onto Kaito, giving them both time to adjust. Kaito’s hands rested on Miku’s waist.

“It’s warm and feels-”

Kaito was cut off by her sudden movements, she was going fast, clearly moving for her own enjoyment. Kaito, overcome with lust and a lack of thought process and tried to rearrange their positions so that he could thrust in but he was securely under Miku’s thumb so he could only lay there and try to take what she fished out to him. He could feel the walls of her insides tighten around him every time she came back down roughly. He wanted to cum so bad, he was starting to get sick of the feeling you get right before you come, he needed a release. 

Eventually Miku came, stiffening her body, Kaito could feel her convulse and tighten. Miku left it in for a few moments before finally getting off. He was in bad condition, the blunette has his eyes shut tight and he was quivering. Miku thought it would be a good idea to give Kaito a little treat so she started deepthroating Kaito before she finally unlatched the ring and instantly Kaito’s back arched and he let his load out with a loud moan. Release felt amazing and kaito fell back, relaxing his body.

Miku coughed out the semen, it was so… pungent and thick as if it had been sitting there for a long while.

“Kaito, when’s the least time you masturbated?” Miku asked as she wrapped her hand around his still very hard dick.

Kaito had to legitimately think about his answer because he couldn’t remember.

“Well I stopped shortly after I debuted so around six years or so.”

Miku’s jaw dropped, he really was the ultimate cherry boy. She started to gently rub him as he sat up.

“How did you manage that? Why would you even try?”

Kaito gave an awkward laugh before answering.

“Because some fan broke into my home and I’m usually being followed by extreme fans, so I guess out of paranoia. There are some highschool or middle school girls that stake out my home, follow me to the grocery store. I wear a disguise but I sense them there.”

“Wow must be difficult.”

Kaito shook his head. “I’m grateful for all they do for me, they buy tickets to my concerts, they buy my merchandise, they give me their love and support. With so many people it’s only fair that I do everything I can to not disappoint them which is why I study shojo manga so that my very depressing personality doesn’t make them hate me.”

“Well, none of that matters now so just focus on me.”

Kaito nodded and Miku continued, she held back on playing with his back door entrance, she would leave that for next time. 

Miku made him go at it until late in the night where he eventually collapsed after being wrung out of every drop he had left. Miku saw this and feeling pretty satisfied herself finally decided to end it. Kaito fell asleep quickly, still in his dirty and sweaty clothes. He had a satisfied look on his face. Miku noted how gorgeous his sleeping face was, the way his hair fell beautifully on his sleeping face. Miku couldn't help but take a picture of him, soiled and all.

Miku send the picture to Meiko, the woman who she was friends (and rivals) with. They both had BDSM harems existing solely with kaitos.

After sending the picture she quickly received a picture back, it was of a Kaito module who had obviously just went through some heavy play.

They started exchanging texts.

«Miku» :Is that cyber cat Kaito? Luckyyyy.

«Meiko» :Ah yeah I just finished up with him, he’s into some pretty kinky stuff hehehe.

Miku knew cyber cat was an online Idol who was just as famous as Guilty Kaito, except he was infamous for being a pornstar turned famous Idol. He had shows and people went to them knowing full well where he had started. 

«Meiko» :But getting your hands on Guilty, not too bad yourself.

«Miku» :Well I couldn’t do any kinky play with him because he was too pure of a virgin.

«Miku» :I’ll start getting him used to it later.

«Meiko» :Miku we should totally hold a joint play session with all the modules.

That sounded like a wonderful idea to her.

«Miku» :That sounds good, tell me a time, place, and date in the future and we will be there.

Miku didn’t wait for a response, she turned off her phone and then the light.

“Good night Kaito.”

She got a mumble in response and thought to herself once more how absolutely truly adorable he was.


	4. V3

Meiko and Kaito V3 knew each other well, I mean they were voicebanks made for eachother after all. So it was no surprise to see Meiko in Kaito V3’s dressing room, waiting for his performance to finish so they could go out for drinks or something of the sort. Kaito walked and greeted Meiko with a friendly smile one gave to an old friend.

“Yo! Meiko is there any reason you came ?” Kaito said as before he grabbed his water bottle for a long chug.

“Pwaah! Nice cold water is perfect for after performances.” Kaito took a towel and wiped his face. Meiko flung her arms around him before pressing her hands against his chest, checking for the ridges and then backing off with a satisfied smile. 

“Ah, yeah there is, by the way, nice performance out there. You did better than usual.” Meiko stared at him with a predatory gaze that made him blush a little. It was like she was peering into his thoughts and controlling them.

“Haa?? What’s that supposed to mean?” Kaito asked as he played hurt from Meiko’s light words before they both laughed.

“Wanna go out for drinks?” It was kaito who asked even though one of them was going to bring it up eventually.

“Ah yeah let’s go to our usual place.”

Kaito just stood up and proceeded to leave, waiting a bit so that Meiko could catch up and walk next to him. 

As they walked to their favorite bar they talked about the producers they hated, the ones that made them strain their voices or grope their asses. They laughed and talked and talked and talked about many things. When they arrived they got a hello from the regulars since they all knew each other well since it was a local pub that wasn’t overly popular.

The dashingly beautiful red sky turned to black as the two laughed and intoxicated themselves with the rest of the people. Kaito bought a round of drinks for everyone and they all cheered. Although when Meiko started picking fights Kaito knew it was time to leave and forcefully dragged her out as she spewed profanity unbecoming to her idol popularity. She was indeed a terrible drunk. 

They started their slow walk to Meiko’s house as they limped along, their arms slung around each other.

“Hey… *hic*...Meiko…”

“Yaa?”

“Why did I see another kaito module leave your house the other day?”

“If you think your *hic* the only one you’re craaazy”

Kaito looked at her with a sad smile but nodded and kept slowly trekking to Meiko’s house. Meiko decided to push the conversation further to get the blunettes gears grinding. “He’s a real cutie. His hair is multicolored too. He reacts so well to my touch it’s so thrilling.”

Kaito stopped when they were at her house and he looked at her with the most menacing glare he could muster up in his drunken state. “I’m lea-“ Meiko grabbed his muffler and pulled both ends causing him to choke. 

“If you think you are leaving in that condition you have brain damage.” Meiko said as she unlocked her door and dragged him in by his scarf. He tried to loosen it but it was futile, Meiko was one strong bitch especially when she was drunk. He could never win a fight head on. Meiko let go and Kaito tried to gain composure.

Meiko slammed the door behind her and locked it. “Oyaaa take your clothes off or I’ll rip em to shreds like I did the last tiiime.”

Kaito stood up tall to hover over her. “I don’t want to.” 

Meiko stomped forward which made kaito flinch before Meiko started laughing. “Ahh sorry sorry I didn’t know you had a choice.” She stepped forward and pulled his muffler off. “You can’t untie that by yourself can you?” 

Kaito blushed, he hadn’t forgotten about it but he figured he could cut it off or-“Did you really think I would let you cut my expensive ass rope? Now strip before I decide to replace you for good. With that last comment kaito was naked in less than a minute, sitting in a dogeza style grovel as he had been taught. Even while heavily intoxicated Meiko’s teachings had been firmly stamped into his very reflexes. Meiko looked at her handywork, turtle shell Shibari bondage that Kaito had been in all day.

“How did it feel being tied up in front of all your fans, I bet they didn’t even know you do this kind of thing and get off to it.” Meiko crouched down and whispered into his ear. “Per...verrt” Meiko watched his ears turn a deep shade of red. Meiko could tell from years of experience with him that he was hornier than usual, from the way that he tended his legs to the slight shiver she saw every once and awhile. He was good at hiding it, but Meiko knew that the ropes had affected him.

“Raise your *hic* head” Kaito did as told and had a flushed face from a mix of the alcohol and Meiko’s taunts. He was already fully hard and moaned when Meiko stepped on him. Kaito’s head hung low until he cried out when Meiko lifted him by his harness, pushing into the skin around balls and pulling up, snagging on his pale skin and hair. Meiko moved quickly, dragging Kaito along until she threw him on her bed. Kaito was used to the harsh treatment and it turned him on at this point. Meiko fished around in her room until she found her items.

“Ankles, wrists” Meiko ordered, knowing that knew what she meant, getting into the uncomfortable and very revealing position he was to be in for his ankles to be tied to his wrists. Meiko tied quickly and beautifully, not asking Kaito about how it felt because she already knew. She could tell what was too tight or too loose just from his body language. They had been doing this for years after all. He was bound tightly, yet in a comfortable way within minutes.

Meiko poured lube on his ass and it twitched with excitement. “Yoooo… this stuff has aphrodisiacs, so stuff might getta ’lil hot down ‘ere.” Kaito knew things were bad when she started slurring her words. She got more violent and rough which felt good but many times went over the line. Kaito started feeling the effects of the lube as his heartbeat quickened. 

Meiko ineffectively fumbled trying to get her skirt off, throwing the red cloth behind her and attached her strapon. She noticed kaito quivering and shaking. He always had that reaction when he knew what was coming next. It fired her up and she tied his blue muffler around his eyes.

Meiko thrusted in abruptly without warning and started pounding really hard. Her bed shook and squeaked along with it. Kaito moaned with each thrust. His insides felt so hot and he wasn’t sure whether it was due to the alcohol, the special lube, his anticipation from being in bondage all day, or how rough Meiko was being. He felt so close and Meiko knew. 

“OYAA! KAITO!” She thrusted one last time before just letting him cum and wrapped her hand around his hardened length. Kaito’s heart dropped. 

“W-wait no! No no no Meiko think about this, you’re gonna have to wash your sheets and blankets after this don’t.” Kaito started to panic as she gently rubbed him off and he came. Then Meiko smiled.

“Yaaa!! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt!” She grabbed the base of his head and palmed it. Rubbing it harshly kaito bucked his hips. Kaito panicked as he felt it coming. Her palming and stroking just the right way did help either. Meiko thrusted once more before a thin liquid bursted out and spilled all over his stomach and thighs, dripping onto the dark red comforter that matched Meiko’s aesthetic well. Kaito’s eyes rolled back into his head as his mouth opened but no sound came out. His body trembled before trying to collapse on the bed, but the ropes didn’t allow that. 

Meiko didn’t stop even after Kaito’s pleas. She was slapping him, pounding him, biting him, pulling on his hair, all without giving him a break. He lost count of all the times he climaxed. He had a feeling she was rubbing herself out too but he honestly didn’t know or care. Kaito’s head was in a flurry. 

Meiko wanted more. She grabbed her box of toys and decided that she wanted even more fun. Her night with Kaito had only just begun even if he was already getting close to his limit. Usually Meiko was very good about this, making sure to check on him, ask him questions, make sure she didn’t go too far. But Meiko is a terrible drunk. 

“Open up wide” Meiko slid her fingers into Kaito’s mouth, Kaito obeyed before he could think of a reason not too. He realized how stupid this was when she shoved the red ball gag into his mouth and fastened it around his head. He couldn’t see or say anything, he couldn’t move, Kaito was completely under Meiko’s thumb and would have to take whatever she managed to dish out.

Hit after hit, kaito never stopped twitching and giving Meiko the reactions she desired. With every hit from the whip his skin would jump. He was getting red and it was starting to actually hurt. His entire body felt like it was on fire.

Meiko stopped spontaneously just before kaito was going to cum and he questioned whether she knew or she had just decided to change it up. Meiko pulled out of kaito and he could hear the strapon drop to the floor. Meiko untied his hands and ankles, Kaito soon collapsed onto the bed. Curiously she also freed kaito of the turtle shell bondage and he wondered if it was over. Finally he would be able to get some rest and chew Meiko out in the morning for her bad decisions. 

“Put your hands together and your feet together.” Of course it wasn’t over. When Kaito decided to not comply he felt his hands being pulled and tied anyway, he tried to fight back but he could barely move. His hands were tied together snug and they rested on his firm chest. Meiko climbed on top of him and rushed to get him inside her. Meiko clasped her hands around Kaito’s thighs and thrusted herself violently on him. Her nails dug into Kaito’s skin as she went faster and faster, only thinking about the pleasure she was receiving she did very little to cater towards Kaito.

It didn’t matter though because she was warm and tight, she didn’t let him Kaito do this often but he knew the sensation well. When Meiko felt Kaito's shaft swell up she quickly squeezed his balls. “Oh no you don’t.” Kaito squirmed and gasped. She didn’t let up, one hand digging into his thigh so hard it drew blood and the other making squeezing it so hard it felt like they were going to pop. Up and down, up and down she went at a fast yet somehow steady rhythm. Meiko moaned before clenching and pulling off Kaito slowly. She panted and let go of Kaito who came immediately, throwing his head back and arching his spine. 

The rest of the night was a blur to Kaito. Since Meiko had her fill she just toyed with kaito with all of her arsenal. Different plugs and vibrators, she used them all on him while leaving trails of painful whip and bite marks. Every new toy was a surprise he couldn’t adjust to. He couldn’t tell her to stop and he didn’t even know that she would listen if he could. Kaito couldn't see anything that was being put into him either. He came so many times that he had run dry, yet he still dry-orgasmed and that always gave Meiko a sense of fulfillment. She whispered dirty taunts into his ear, making fun of him or praising him.

Kaito was currently in her closet, clad in multiple different vibrators attacking all of his vulnerabilities. He could barely spend the energy to think, but when he did it was thoughts of when Meiko would come release him from this prison of pleasure that tore at him and taunted him. His mind was hazy, his eyes cloudy and unfocused. Kaito had broken after several hours of this. Would Meiko ever be coming back?

Meiko woke up later than usual and when she did she woke up to a mess. Her toys were everywhere and her comforter oddly wet. This wouldn’t be alarming to her if she saw Kaito sleeping next to her but she didn’t. Meiko looked around and didn’t spot him. She barely remembered anything from the other night except that she swore she went drinking. And then she heard the buzzing. It was coming from her closet. She couldn’t have right? Meiko cautiously opened the door and the sight made her gasp. The blindfold has fallen off kaito, and his closed eyes were unresponsive yet she could see tear tracks. There were egg vibrators taped to his nipples and she could hear them in his ass along with a normal dildo. Drool had dropped from his mouth onto the floor from the gag. His body was littered with rope marks, whip marks, blood had dried on his thigh from Meiko’s nails. He was covered in his own semen and sweat along with traces of the dried lube. His hands and feet were tied and he was shivering. His dark blue hair was matted from the sweat. Meiko hates herself for thinking it looked hot and alluring. 

Meiko released him and took everything out. The yanking of toys was enough to get him to snaaof his passed out state. When Meiko patted him on the head and rubbed his neck he gasped and moaned. He was too over sensitive yet Meiko couldn’t even laugh. She picked him up and carried him to the bathroom with ease. Kaito was conscious but barely. He hadn’t said a word to Meiko from pure exhaustion. Meiko ran a bath for kaito and scrubbed him down in the meantime. When Meiko was rinsing out his hair she got some in his eye warranting a groan and hiss from the clearly exhausted kaito. Meiko handed home a towel and he wiped his eye.

In the tub she felt a pair of eyes staring holes into her back. If looks could kill she would’ve died at least twelve times at this point. As kaito started regaining composure he stretched and was glaring at Meiko. She really fucked up this time and she couldn’t even remember the fun she had. 

When Kaito finally talked to her it was an order. “Bring me the change of clothes for me you have in your closet, I want to get out soon.” He spoke as if he was on the verge of breaking down and completely losing it on her. Meiko couldn’t remember the last time he was this mad. 

Meiko quickly did and ran back. She set the clothes on the bathroom counter along with a first aid kit. “I’ll treat your wounds when you get out of the bath. I’m really sorry.” Kaito nodded, still not giving up his angry glare, honestly this amount of care was expected. When kaito finally decided to get out they sat in silence, the only sounds made were from kaito wincing as Meiko disinfected and patched up his wounds. The silence was killing Kaito so he decided to speak up.

“You went too far.”

Maiko hung her head with embarrassment and shame. She prided herself with being able to go hard yet never overstepping boundaries and personal limits. She loved being able to go right up to the edge of what he could take, which in the end was great for the both of them. But Meiko knew Meiko felt utterly ashamed of herself.

“I know.”

“Good.”

Kaito went back to being pissed once he thought of what her punishment would be.

Kaito got dressed in a very slow manner and placed a towel on his head, not bothering to put a shirt on he walked into the living room and Meiko followed shortly after.

Kaito sat on a chair and crossed his arms and legs. “Sit.” Kaito ordered and Meiko followed, sitting with her hands on her knees and looking at the floor. Kaito gared at her with a grimace.

“Look up.”

Meiko looked up and saw that Kaito was wearing his boots. 

“Wait why are you wearing that inside? You know that’s-“

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know that I should respect someone and their rules when they don’t respect me and my personal boundaries.” Kaito then dug his boot into the floor, leaving a smudge of dirt. The action sent a shiver down her spine. She had never seen Kaito like this.

“How long have we been doing this?”

“A couple years.” An almost comedic sweat came across Meiko’s face as she lowered her head.

“When did EVER say it was okay to lock me in a closet and leave me there for hours.”

“...Never”

Meiko looked up at him with an apologetic look. 

“Now you will do what I say or I’m never playing with you again.”

Maiko cheered up. She had a chance to really make things right with him.

“I want a 2000 word handwritten letter saying exactly what you did, why it was wrong and what you will do next time. I also want 100 1400 yen Haagen dazs, in all different flavors.” Meiko smiled an annoyed smile as she pulled out her calculator. 

“KAITO! That’s like…” Meiko calculated her current money. “That’s more that ¾ money that I have left for this month! And it’s the 5th! How am I going to live?!”

Kaito scowled at her. “So?” Kaito’s expression darkened. “What will happen if the makeup artists come into my dressing room and see my back with hickeys, bite marks, rope burns, scratches that are all over my body? Do you know what kind of scandal that will make?” 

Meiko clenched her fists because she knew he was right. It could ruin his whole career. She handed him her bank book. “Fine.”

Kaito sighed as he snatched it. “Looks it’s taking a lot of energy to be mad so just please make sure not to do it again. Meiko stood up and hugged him, gently rubbing his head. “Well at least you know why you are the best of my little playthings now. If it happened to someone else they would’ve stormed off without a word.” Kaito sneered. “I hate how you always know the right things to say in these situations.” 

Kaito took off his shoes and brought them to the front door. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the ice cream, I’m expecting a delivery from you tomorrow”

“Okay okay. Just lie down and sleep, I’m sure you’re tired.” 

Kaito nodded and proceeded to sit on the couch. The two cuddled up on the couch together and proceeded to watch some random kung-fu B movie that Meiko loved. 

“Your taste in movies suck.”

“You say that every time.”

“Just wanted to make sure you knew.”


End file.
